


Victorious

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and April retreat home after their bowling bet to enjoy the spoils of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my little drabble "Bowling Bet" from my _Date Prompt_ requests. A few people asked for a sequel to see who the winner was...and I just couldn't let them down. ;)

April stared up at the glowing scoreboard with a grin on her face, while her husband cheered and pumped his fist in the air. With the commotion he was making, you’d have thought he won the Super Bowl.

“I told you, babe! I _told_ you I was awesome at bowling!” Andy lifted her high into the air and back down again, his smile so contagious that April couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fair is fair,” she shrugged, crossing her arms. “You win. You get to choose.”

“This is great,” Andy laughed, as the pair unlaced the borrowed bowling shoes to replace with their own.

“So,” April held his hand as they left the building, swinging their arms idly in-between them. “Any ideas?”

“For what?” Andy said, apparently too high off the excitement of winning to register her question correctly.

“For tonight, you dork!”

Comprehension dawned on him suddenly, and his face split into a toothy, slightly shy grin. “Um, yeah…sorta…”

“Are you gonna tell me what it is, or what?” April pushed. Honestly, she was intrigued. Andy didn’t usually prefer to take command in bed, but when he did, it was always awesome.

“I dunno for sure,” he said sheepishly. “Let’s wait till we get home, okay?”

“Okay,” April sighed. Now though, she was curious.

 

They stopped at a fast food place on the way home. Partly because Andy was starving, but mostly because April didn’t want to waste any time. Plus, he always felt better on a full stomach.

“So,” Andy started, as they kicked off their shoes and stood in the kitchen. “I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” April stared up at him eagerly.

“You know how…I mentioned that thing a while back?”

“What thing?” April narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“You know, that thing I said I always wanted to try?” His voice was soft, almost a whisper, like he was too embarrassed to voice his idea.

April racked her brain for something he might’ve mentioned in the past. Mostly she was the one who suggested they try anything different. She couldn’t remember a time when Andy had said something and she’d turned him down.

“Babe,” she shrugged. “I’m coming up blank.”

“Thebreakinfantasy,” he muttered quickly, his words jumbled together so badly that she had no idea.

“The what?”

Andy sighed. “The break-in fantasy?”

April’s face warmed up instantly. Yes, now she remembered. They’d watched something on TV once and Andy had made an off-hand comment about roleplaying a break in. She didn’t give it much more thought after that because he never brought it up again, but apparently it was something he was harboring.

“Yeah?” she smirked, slowly running her hand up his torso. “That’s what you wanna do? You want to pretend to break into the house…while I’m sleeping?”

“Uh-huh,” Andy nodded. “Burt Macklin heard that Ms. Snakehole was being held against her will.”

“She is,” April nodded solemnly, playing along. “She’s scared that Macklin forgot about her, and now she’s going to rot there, alone. Being forced to love a man she hates.”

“We can’t let that happen,” Andy practically whispered, moving closer to her without even realizing.

“Nope,” April breathed, now so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face.

“N-no,” Andy shook his head, his face in a stupor.

“So tonight then,” April said suddenly, leaning away from him as he stumbled forward a bit. “Let’s say midnight?”

“Y-yeah,” Andy sighed, nodding slowly. “Midnight…”

April planted herself on the couch, staring at the clock. Midnight couldn’t come quickly enough.

 

They’d discussed the details and gone over the plan several times. After initially deciding against breaking the sliding glass door (again), Andy decided he would simply leave it unlocked. At ten minutes to midnight, April hurried to their room, leaving Andy to get into character.

For this role-play, she decided against the usual Janet Snakehole getup in favor of something a little sexier. After all, she was supposed to be “sleeping,” so why not look good while doing it? Changing into her laciest panties and a silky black negligee, April spread out under the covers and waited. As a last second inspiration, she eyed their pair of play handcuffs and cuffed herself to the bed.

It wasn’t long before she heard him slide the glass door open and make his way down the hall. Unfortunately, even after losing some weight, Andy wasn’t very good at walking quietly.

The door to their bedroom creaked open, and April had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She crossed her legs in anticipation, getting strangely more turned on by the minute. Yet there was still a part of her that thought this was the strangest idea Andy had ever had.

He slipped into bed next to her, and April felt his hand cover her mouth.

“Don’t move,” Andy purred, his voice a low growl.

April rolled over to face him as best she could with her hands cuffed above her. Andy was dressed in full Macklin getup, but seemed momentarily stunned by her lacy nightclothes. She assumed he was expecting her usual Janet outfit, which made this even funnier.

“Ms. Snakehole,” Andy rumbled, not taking his hand off her mouth. “I don’t think you know how much danger you’re in. I’m here to rescue you.”

He moved his hand, and April gasped. “Agent Macklin,” she breathed harshly, affecting her voice with her typical accent. “Please, you need to help me. I’m being held captive here against my will! I’m nothing more than a bed slave and I need you!”

Andy pulled the covers off the bed in a dramatic flourish, eyeing her body hungrily as though he forgot what he was there for in the first place.

“What will you give me in return?” Andy as Burt asked.

“Anything,” she breathed. “Anything you want!”

“Anything, hmm?” He ran his hand from her neck to her thigh, making April’s skin prickle with goosebumps.

“Anything,” she repeated, even more softly.

Andy didn’t say a word. Instead, he tossed his sunglasses and jacket somewhere to the right and leaned into her, covering her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

April returned it hungrily, feeling his growing erection pushing against her leg. The sensation made her flush, as Andy moved down her neck. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing and kneading softly as April let out a needy groan.

“Macklin,” she purred, while Andy’s mouth found the valley between her chest. “Y-you promised you’d save me,” she involuntarily arched up into his body, her legs twisting underneath him.

“I did promise,” he said, his voice muffled by her skin. “But maybe I like you cuffed up like this, Ms. Snakehole.”

April felt a sudden flush of warmth travel right to her center at those words. Andy shed his shirt next, his warm torso contrasting amazingly against her cold skin.

“You—promised—“ she panted, as he moved lower, lifting her negligee to get at the skin of her stomach and trailing kisses down to her panties. “I— _ugh_ —trusted you, Macklin—“

“First thing you should know about me,” Andy whispered, punctuating his sentence with another kiss under her belly button. “I’m not to be trusted.”

Her heartbeat sped up, watching him getting lower and lower. Her skin was on fire.

“Second thing about me,” he hooked his fingers under her black panties and pulled them down until they were circling her ankles. “I keep my promises.” With those words, he brought his mouth between her legs, and April cried out louder than she had in months.

“A-Andy,” she breathed, forgetting the game for a moment as she writhed beneath him, helpless against his tongue’s movements. _“Fuck…”_

Ignoring her, he soldiered on, breaking away to kiss her inner thighs and massage her legs, before resuming his previous position. She knew he could feel her already getting close, her breaths quickening and her chest heaving as she relaxed, all to give way to the rolling waves of pleasure that overtook her not ten seconds later as he slowed down, his tongue pushing back inside rhythmically.

He kept at it until she was still, her legs going limp and her head crashing back against the pillow. Finally, he leaned back up, smiling at her with droopy eyes.

“Macklin,” she nearly coughed out. “Y-you…son of a bitch…”

“Ms. Snakehole,” he grinned, producing the key to the handcuffs out of seemingly nowhere and finally letting her arms drop to the bed. Once she was free, he took a moment to kiss each wrist tenderly, checking to make sure she was all right. When that was done, he kicked off the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of her, resuming covering her lips, ears, cheeks and neck with kisses. “Ugh, fuck…I love you so much,” he growled, totally out of character but by now she didn’t care.

“Love you too,” she whispered, clawing down his back with her fingernails while wrapping her legs around his torso. She reached down between them, grabbing his stiff cock in her hands and stroking quickly, savoring the feeling of him tensing up in her grasp.

He arched up into her hand, groaning loudly. “You—top,” he grunted, biting at her neck sharply. “Want—you—on top—“

April got the hint. This _was_ up to him, after all. Kicking off her dangling pair of panties, she released him, and with all the strength she had she pushed against his chest until they reversed positions, straddling his hips and staring down at him. He took her breast in his mouth for a while, while April arched her back, moaning out a soft, low sound. She rubbed herself against his length, teasing him with the friction while he worked her chest with soft lips.

“Macklin,” she huffed out, running her hands through his hair while he kissed and sucked. “You should know that I don’t take promises lightly.”

“I know,” he moaned, reaching for her other tit and fondling it roughly.

“And when you— _ah_ —when you promised you would save me, I really, really hope you meant it—“

“I did,” he nodded as she slid against his cock once more. “I do.” His words came out in a sharp moan.

“Good,” she mumbled, backing up and lifting her hips. Angling him just right, she sank down onto him in one fluid motion, throwing her head back in a heady moan.

Andy closed his eyes, leaning back while he became lost in the feeling of her sitting tight around him. She placed a hand on his broad chest for balance as she rolled her hips up once, slamming down on top of him. “Oh, fuck…” she whined, swirling her hips as the mattress creaked around them.

“Shit,” he tried to lean back on his wrists, pumping up into her. “C’mere babe,” he breathed. Scooting backwards in bed, he leaned his back against the headboard so he was sitting up without assistance. His hands were now free to roam as they pleased.

April locked her knees against his sides, finally starting to move on top of him in a steady rhythm. He met each pulse of hers mid-thrust, pushing up into her while his hand idled between her legs and his mouth bit little marks into her neck. His other palm rested on the small of her back, applying just the right pressure there, soft but firm. It was amazing. _He_ felt amazing. 

“Where— _oh, God_ —“ she cried, as Andy angled his hips a bit, sending her spiraling into new depths of pleasure. “W-where are you going to t-take me, Macklin?”

“Away from here,” he bit down just under her ear. “Somewhere no one will find you. A place just for us where we can…we can…fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he growled into her ear.

She cried out as she came a second time from the combination of his fingers, his dick and his lips…and a little bit of his words, too. It was twice as powerful as the first orgasm, and April’s scream was harsh, her moan lost in his throat as he swallowed her sounds.

Andy continued to pump up furiously into her, eager for his own release. Coming down from her high, April leaned her sweaty forehead against his, their bodies slick, trying to help him reach his brink as the heat from their skin swirled around them and the mattress felt as though it would give way.

“Fuck, I love you Andy,” she moaned, riding him hard, her voice tapering off into little whines as she rolled her hips. “Y-yeah, c’mon babe…”

“I l-love you,” he grunted, now both his hands cupping her ass as he continued to thrust upwards, his pace becoming faster and more manic. He growled low into her shoulder, pumping into her one final time as he stilled. April could feel his stomach tighten as he came hard inside her, warmth flooding her core as he breathed through the end of his orgasm. 

“So, so hot, babe,” she whispered, smoothing his soaked hair back as he gave another feeble pump into her before coming to a complete standstill. She kissed his lips, and he returned it, breathing hard into her while his arms wrapped around her back. “So…amazing…”

She didn’t slide off him, and he didn’t make any motion to move, instead the both of them just sat as they were, their skin stuck together with sweat and heat. Breathing had never felt so difficult before, and a dull ache intermingled with the throbbing between her legs. Still joined together, April wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing the hot skin there while Andy panted underneath her.

“That,” he breathed, coughing a bit as April sat back up to face him. “That was so, so amazing…you’re amazing…I love you so much.” He coughed again, leaning back against the headboard.

“I love you,” she cupped his cheek with her hand, and Andy leaned into her touch.

“I…told you Burt Macklin always keeps his promises,” he said, and she could finally feel him softening within her.

“I know, he does,” she nodded, sliding off him and curling up against his side.

As they settled into each other’s arms, Andy tapped her shoulder one last time as he began to drift off. 

“Hmm?”

“Did you let me win just so I could do whatever I wanted?” he asked sleepily, a tired smile stretching across his face.

“No,” she shook her head honestly, kissing him on the nose. “You’re just way better than me at bowling.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "break-in fantasy" was totally canon, btw. In a deleted scene from "How A Bill Becomes A Law," April mentions off-hand to Ben about how Andy's always wanted to do a "break-in fantasy." I wanted to take it in a more cutesy direction, rather than something too explicit or dark. It's just more my style. :)


End file.
